marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth-199999
The Marvel Cinematic Universe Timeline *'965 A.D.' **Centuries ago, in 965 A.D., the monstrous race known as the Frost Giants attack a Norwegian village with the Cask of Ancient Winters, in the first step of their plan to conquer the Nine Realms. The Asgardians, led by their king, Odin, step in and defeat the Jotuns and banish them back to Jotunheim, and confiscate the Casket of Ancient Winters to leave them powerless. (Thor) *'1917' **Steve Rogers is born. (Captain America: The First Avenger) *'1942' **Steve Rogers is injected with the Super Soldier Serum. (Captain America: The First Avenger) *'1943' : Steve Rogers is presumed dead. (Captain America: The First Avenger) *'1970s' ** Howard Stark dies when his son Tony is 15.(Iron Man 2) *'1990s/2000s' **Tony Stark is the head of Stark Industries, a major military contracting company he inherited from his deceased father. Stark is an inventive genius and wunderkind; however, he is also a playboy. Stark acts as a figurehead for his company while his father's old partner, Obadiah Stane, takes care of day-to-day operations. (Iron Man) *'2006' **A gamma radiation accident transformed scientist Bruce Banner into the Hulk, whom then hospitalized his lover, Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross. Banner was on the run from Betty's father, General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, who wanted to use Banner's power as a weapon. (The Incredible Hulk) *'2010' **Tony Stark is kidnapped by Afghani terrorists and constructs the first three Iron Man armors. (''Iron Man'') **Tony Stark is confrunted by Nick Fury. *'2011' **Steve Rogers is found by S.H.I.E.L.D. and defrosted, waking up in modern New York, Rogers panics. Nick Fury explains to him what happened and recruits Rogers into the Avengers. (Captain America: The First Avenger) **Tony Stark is attacked by Ivan Vanko in Monaco and again at the Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows. (Iron Man 2) **Stark was brought on as consultant for the Avenger Initiative. (Iron Man 2) **Bruce Banner is tracked down by General Thaddeus Ross down after years on the run. (The Incredible Hulk) **Emil Blonsky is injected with the Super Soldier Serum and a sample of Banner's blood and becomes a Hulk-like monster. Tony Stark informs General Ross of the Avenger Initiative. (The Incredible Hulk) **Thor is banished to Earth by Odin. (Thor) **Phil Coulson is transfered to New Mexico, where he discovers Mjolnir. (Iron Man 2) (Thor) **Thor finds Mjolnir but get captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. (Thor) **Thor, when proving himself worthy, regains his powers and returns to Asgard to stop Loki's plans. To stop Loki, Thor destroys Bifrost stopping him from returning to Earth until another way is found. (Thor) **Nick Fury asks Erik Selvig to study a great source of power. Loki possesses Selvig. (Thor) Movies In film chronology: *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) *''Thor'' (2011) *''Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant'' (2011) *''The Avengers'' (2012) References to the broader Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *The Cosmic Cube - An item from Odin's collection. *Howard Stark - He is Tony "Iron Man" Stark's father. ''Iron Man'' *Nick Fury makes an appearance after the credits. *When Tony was taking off his suit in the background Captain America's shield can be seen. *In the climatic fight scene, you can see the Roxxon Energy Corporation building behind Iron Monger when he shoots Iron Man with his back rocket. ''Iron Man 2'' *As Nick Fury debriefs Tony near the end of the film, the television screen on the right shows a news report of a destructive aftermath on a university campus. This is the same news report of the Culver University battle caused by the Hulk that was featured midway in the film The Incredible Hulk, indicating that the last moments of Iron Man 2 is concurrent with the events of the latter film. *When Phil Coulson was looking around Tony's workshop he finds a familiar, incompleted shield in a crate. It's heavily hinted to be either Captain America's actual shield or a prototype of it. It was previously featured midway in Iron Man. *Natasha Romanoff appears as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. *In New Mexico, Phil Coulson finds Mjolnir, the weapon used by Thor, in a crater. *Nick Fury mentions problems in the southwest region which is where Mjolnir was lying. *Tony Stark looks at a folder and has "Avengers Initiative" printed on it, again a reference to his upcoming participation with the Avengers. ''The Incredible Hulk'' * Nick Fury and Rick Jones names are seen in the intro. * Stark Industries logo is also seen in the intro showing they created the Sonic Cannons used later and it is also on the Cyrosync container containing the Super Soldier Serum. * The SHIELD logo is seen in the intro, it's again seen when Bruce Banner uses a computer. * General Ross talks about a program in World War 2 to create Super Soldiers with the Super Soldier Serum which is obviously refering to the creation of Captain America. * When General Ross first takes the Super Soldier Serum out of its Cyrosync container, the label on the container says it was developed by Dr. Reinstein, the alias of Abraham Erskine. The label also says the program was called Weapons Plus. * When General Ross is sitting in a bar, Tony Stark appears and talks to him about The Avengers ''Thor'' *Erik Selvig references Bruce Banner's gamma incident. *Clint Barton appears as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *When The Destroyer arrives on Earth the question is asked "Is that one of Stark's?" Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Timeline